Stupid Shiny Porsche Owner!
by cactus452
Summary: Charlie's sick of teenagers using the forest tracks as make out spots so decides to increase patrols but he gets more than he bargained for when he comes across a bright yellow Porsche.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warnings: Rated T for swearing and suggestion.**

**Stupid shiny Porsche owner!**

Alice's pov

I let my hand run over the smooth yellow paint, my fingers following the curve of the bonnet and let out a sad sigh. Maybe I'd still have a chance to go for one drive before Edward took it back to the dealers.

Emmett's booming laugh told me my time was nearly up.

I slid off the bonnet slowly as Edward wandered into the garage, followed closely by Jasper who immediately came to my side as Edward stopped by the door.

"I can't see him, I didn't know it was going to happen." I defended lamely hugging myself.

Edward shook his head and chuckled at me.

"Alice I'm not going to take the car off you. One, I owe you that at the least for Italy and two, Jasper would kill me if I did."

"Damn straight." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"I know it's not your fault." Edward continued "It's mine, I've been going about this the wrong way."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face even as I tried to reassure Edward.

"She loves you, she came back didn't she. You just need to work out some sort of compromise."

He smiled once before heading into the house.

As soon as Edward was out the door Jasper moved behind me placing little kisses on my neck.

"How much did you miss me?" he asked, his arms wrapping around my waist.

Being in a ridiculously good mood I decided to play with him a bit.

Turning to face him I completely ignored his question.

"Wanna go to Olympia? I think L.A. is a bit ambitious at this time of night."

Slipping out of his arms I wandered to the door of the Porsche grinning at him. He scowled so I pouted putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to go on my own."

He raised an eyebrow, but the tension in his jaw let me know I had him.

"You could ask Rosalie." he said.

"I could." I pretended to think "But I'm not really that way inclined!"

He swallowed and I sidled up to him grinning.

"I have missed you." I admitted "And I promise I'll make it worth your while."

The next second he had me sat behind the wheel and was smirking at me from the passenger seat.

"I'll hold you to that." he warned causing me to giggle as I finally eased my baby out of the garage and down the drive.

It was better than I remember, probably because that particular memory was tainted by the visions of Edward's death I had been receiving.

We didn't actually make it to Olympia. In fact we didn't even make it out of Forks thanks to Jasper increasing the levels of lust already thick in the air.

He barley had time to smirk in a self satisfied way, as I pulled off the road and killed the engine, before I launched myself across the small distance to him.

* * *

Charlie's pov

I'm not a dinosaur ok.

Despite what people may believe I do remember what it's like being a teenager in 'love'.

However, ever since Bella had come to live with me, or more specifically, started carrying on with that Cullen boy, it seemed I couldn't turn around without seeing some young couple getting caught in a compromising position.

Maybe I was just paying more attention to those specific calls these days but there seemed to be more and more of them.

The number of complaints I'd had from hikers concerning suspect vehicles parked out of the way on forest tracks meant I'd increased patrols hoping it would deter people.

In the past few weeks it seemed to have been working and I was on my final patrol around the area thinking I may be able to reduce them a little when I spotted the back end of a car.

It was well hidden, had I not been on the lookout I may have missed it.

Sighing in annoyance I pulled the cruiser off the road, my mouth dropping open when I saw it properly.

A bright yellow Porsche.

No way could anyone around here afford a car like this. It must be stolen.

Stepping quietly from the cruiser I placed my hand on my gun just in case.

I froze when I heard a faint moan followed by a very familiar giggle come from the car.

My cheeks burned as I put the pieces together. Only one family could afford a car like that. The Cullen's.

Little Alice Cullen was in that car doing…..

Not thinking about that!

This was almost as bad as if it had been Bella and at least with Bella I had some authority as her father to do something.

I dithered uncertainly for a second, maybe I should just leave them to it.

As soon as I thought that I shuddered and drew myself up. No this was against the law. Someone was corrupting sweet little Alice and I'd be damned if I was just going to let it happen.

I bet it was that Tyler boy, I'd had him marked since the day he'd shown up at my door expecting to take Bella to prom.

Striding up to the car I knocked on the window loudly.

"Police. Open up."

There was the usual second of silence before the desperate rustling.

I bit my lip my cheeks glowing again, don't think about it being Alice.

The door suddenly opened, sooner than I'd expected, I stepped back in shock as Alice hopped out fully dressed and perfectly at ease, her cheeks weren't even flushed as you would expect.

She smiled at me brightly "Hey Charlie, I mean Chief Swan. Sorry I erm… got lost."

I almost believed her.

Had I not been a police chief on the look out for miscreant behaviour I probably would have.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow "You got lost in Forks?"

She bit her lip obviously realising I wasn't going to buy this.

"Ok, so I wasn't lost, but I promised Carlisle I wouldn't drive my car around Forks and I sort of lost track of time and I knew he'd be on his way home from work, so I was sort of hiding."

Again I almost believed her, until I remembered the noises from earlier that had tipped me off to Alice being in the car.

"On your own?"

She nodded, her eyes the picture of innocence.

I stepped towards the car gauging her reaction, she seemed completely at ease as I moved closer to admire it.

"I can see why Carlisle wouldn't want you driving it around forks. It's very ostentatious."

She giggled "Yeah Bella said that."

That made me realise the time and the fact my daughter was meant to be having a sleepover with Alice.

"I thought you and Bella were having a sleepover." I frowned where was my daughter?

She shrugged "Bella fell asleep and I was so excited I decided to blow off some steam."

I turned back to the car, I thought I'd heard a barley audible snort of laughter.

I turned back in time to see Alice glare at the car, I knew it.

Ok I know she's my daughter's best friend but I was not being taken for a ride here.

I heard Alice groan behind me as I stepped towards the Porsche and opened up the drivers side door.

Sitting calmly in the passenger seat was, quite honestly, the last person I would have suspected.

He hadn't even made it near my list of suspects, he hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Evening Chief Swan." Jasper Hale stated quietly.

My mouth was hanging open as I stepped back and looked over at Alice again, he was her brother!

Her brother for gods sake!

What the hell was going on in that house?!

As I was gaping wordlessly at Alice Jasper got out of the car. I glared at him as he moved to stand next to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked casually.

My eyes widened in rage, had he really just asked me that?

Even Alice glared at him a little, he just shrugged at her.

I continued to just glare at him as I tired to decide what to do, I really wanted to nail this little shit for something, especially for the way he was currently acting, it just proved he didn't really care for Alice and was just using her. He'd even got her to lie for him.

The only problem was if I charged Jasper with anything I'd also have to charge Alice and I didn't want to do that.

Both stayed quiet as I continued to have an internal battle with myself.

Alice was looking very worried as she chewed on her bottom lip, Jasper just stood there looking…bored. There was no other way to describe it.

My anger increased, the cocky little bastard.

"Right I'm taking you back to the station and calling your parents."

I was pleased to see this seemed to worry Jasper, maybe they weren't aware of this…situation.

That made me feel ill again so I tried not to think as I led them to the cruiser.

* * *

Alice's pov

I glared over at Jasper as we sat side by side in the back of Charlie's cruiser on our way to the station.

"You had to give yourself away." I growled too low for Charlie to hear "I nearly had him convinced."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me hiding a smirk.

"Sorry but 'I needed to blow off some steam'! I wasn't aware I had a new nickname."

I turned my back on him huffing as he tried to fight back his laughter.

"He can't prove we were doing anything." Jasper pointed out.

"No but he can assume, and that's worse. Plus this is only going to make it harder for Edward to gain Charlie's approval."

Jasper continued to smirk "I could always fill him in on the details if you'd prefer!"

I glared at him and I think he realised I wasn't finding this situation as funny as he was.

"You're not even sorry!"

He gave me an incredulous look "Why should I be sorry for expressing my love for my _wife._" he emphasised the word.

"We're not meant to be married!" I hissed.

He sighed sadly, I knew I wasn't really being fair, I knew this wasn't a big deal in Jasper's mind but it was too me.

"Alice I am sorry we got caught and if it's any consolation Charlie is not upset with you. From the way he's feeling your the innocent party here and I'm the big bad guy that came along and corrupted you."

That did make me feel a little better, it may seem silly but I didn't want Charlie upset with me.

"Well being all cocky and casually about it probably isn't doing you any favours." I pointed out.

We arrived at the station and Charlie let us out, he gave me a small smile before glaring at Jasper with such intensity it would have made a lesser man wilt.

Jasper tried to take my hand as we headed inside but I pulled away from him which seemed to please Charlie.

"Sit." he ordered pointing to the plastic chairs lined up along one wall "I'm going to call your parents."

Jasper looked at me questioningly when Charlie left.

"Let's not give him any more reasons to hate you." I said.

"Alice, we're not going to be in Forks for much longer. I don't care if he hates me. "

"Well I do." I snapped a little louder than I'd intended "Jasper, Charlie is the first person….Never mind it's stupid." I looked down at the floor.

I felt Jasper shift closer "Tell me. Alice if you feel this strongly about it it's not stupid."

Looking up into his eyes filled with love I caved.

"Charlie's the first person…" I stopped again thinking how best to explain "I care what he thinks ok." I blurted out. "I want him to like you. I want his approval I guess."

I sighed my eyes dropping back to the floor "Told you it was stupid."

"That's not stupid." Jasper said softly raising one hand to my cheek.

I leant into his hand and smiled up at him.

We jumped apart when Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

"Your parents are on there way."

Jasper sighed as he leant back in his chair.

Neither of us were particularly worried about what Carlisle and Esme would say, after all Rosalie and Emmett had done far worse.

Charlie was looking between the two of us deep in thought.

"Alice can I talk to you." he blurted out.

Jasper sat up a little frowning at Charlie.

"Sure." I said meekly.

I gave Jasper a reassuring look before following Charlie into another room.

He was fidgeting nervously and I was fondly reminded of Bella.

"Do they know?" he mumbled.

I frowned in confusion and he sighed.

"Are your parents aware that…something…is going on between the two of you?"

His cheeks were glowing red and he was looking around the room at anything but me.

I sighed "Yeah they know."

Charlie looked at me, he seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle with himself before he sighed heavily running a hand over his face.

"Look Alice I know it's none of my business but…"

I cut him off, I really couldn't handle hearing him bad mouth Jasper.

"It isn't what it looks like, I know everyone says that, but it really isn't."

He wasn't looking convinced.

"Jasper's a good guy, you just caught us at a bad time."

If possible Charlie seemed to go redder.

We were interrupted before I could say anymore and as Charlie led me back to where Carlisle and Esme now stood with Jasper I couldn't help feel I'd actually made things worse.

I was beyond caring as I headed straight for Jasper, I just needed to be in his arms right now.

He ran a hand soothingly up and down my back as I rested my head against his chest.

I could feel Charlie's eyes on us as he spoke to Carlisle and Esme, I sighed unhappily it was stupid worrying what Charlie thought of Jasper, especially when he would never be able to understand how we came to be together. He'd only ever see what he wanted to see and in his head Jasper wasn't good enough for me.

"Don't worry Chief Swan we'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Esme said before heading back over to us.

I smiled sadly at Charlie before turning to follow Esme outside. Jasper didn't move.

I looked back at him questioningly. He was looking at Charlie thoughtfully before he sighed.

"Chief Swan can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him in surprise before nodding and leading him into another room.

I smiled, loving Jasper so much in that moment I honestly thought I might burst.

"Alice how come you didn't see this?" Esme asked in disbelief as we waited.

I bit my lip "I was a little distracted."

Carlisle shook his head, clearly trying not to think about it.

Esme just laughed "Ok I'm not asking."

That was one of the great things about Esme, she understood.

Sure she could get mad when she wanted but in this sort of situation she understood.

She knew how difficult it could be to get privacy in our house and besides she'd had to deal with worse thanks to Rosalie and Emmett.

As long as we didn't end up in police stations every week she wasn't going to be too hard on us.

I glanced up at Carlisle wondering whether now was a good time to ask about the Porsche.

He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Rosalie picked it up, it's back home in the garage, and it's staying there for the next couple of days." he warned.

Jasper and Charlie reappeared then, Jasper gave me a grin and a wink that made me swoon rather pathetically.

Charlie's forehead was creased in thought "Doctor Cullen" he called out before we made it through the door.

I sighed, so close.

Esme looked at me "We'll wait in the car." she told Carlisle.

Jasper sighed "I don't think he's ever gonna like me." he told me sadly as we slid into the back of Carlisle's car.

I turned to him and smiled "Thank you for trying. I know it's not important to you."

He took my face between his hands "If it's important to you, it's important to me." he said simply before kissing me. "I'll keep trying." he promised.

I giggled curling up against his side happily "Maybe Carlisle can convince him."

He chuckled "On the positive side, I don't think he's as concerned about Edward anymore. He's probably grateful Bella chose him instead of me!"

Jasper continued to chuckle, he knew how humans perceived him and he never let it bother him but I did. I hated when people took him as dangerous and didn't bother to look deeper than that.

* * *

Charlie's pov

"Chief Swan can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked over at Jasper in surprise and noticed Alice beaming at him.

Sighing I nodded and led him back into the room just off the reception. This was not going to be an enjoyable experience.

"Look I know what your probably thinking." he began "But I love Alice."

He looked a little uncomfortable so I just folded my arms and stayed quiet, enjoying watching him squirm.

"And I'm not going to apologise for that."

I frowned.

"Personally I really couldn't care less what you think of me but I know Alice does, she values your opinion."

That got my interest, if Alice cared what I thought could I somehow use that to get her to see this …. Boy was no good for her?

He sighed and shook his head as though he knew what I was thinking, "I don't blame you for not trusting me, your not the first and I seriously doubt you'll be the last person to see that Alice deserves more than me. I could have told you that myself."

"You think she can do better than you?" I asked in disbelief, not buying into his whole 'I truly love her' act.

He shrugged "Of course, the only person who refuses to see it is Alice." he smiled softly as though he actually meant what he was saying.

"Then give her a chance to find someone better." I burst out.

Something flickered in his eyes and I felt a little guilty about my outburst.

He looked at me for a long time as though trying to figure me out before sighing and shaking his head. Clearly realising I wasn't going to fall for his clichéd act.

"The minute she tells me to go I'm gone." he said "But I wont be the one to hurt her by leaving."

And he wondered why I didn't believe him. If he truly loved her he would do what was best for her.

Without another word I led him back to his parents, at the end of the day this wasn't my responsibility.

I frowned as I watched Alice go all doe eyed as she looked at Jasper, I'd seen this so many times before and I knew the ending wouldn't be as happy as Alice's naïve teenage mind believed.

There was only one last thing I could try.

"Doctor Cullen."

It was a low blow I'll admit but it was worth it to save Alice.

Once again I headed for the private room.

He smiled at me expectantly as I turned to face him and I wasn't sure how to begin.

"I know it's not really any of my business." I began again "But I can't help be concerned, Alice is Bella's best friend and I care about her wellbeing."

I paused to see if he was going to jump in and tell me to butt out.

"I understand your concerns Chief Swan, I really do." he smiled sadly at me "I've had my doubts about them as well." he sighed heavily suddenly looking centuries old. "I know my family may seem a little odd to an outsider. However, other than Rosalie and Jasper non of my children are related by blood, and I wont stop them being happy just because society frowns on them."

"I'm not asking you too." I paused again and then decided to just throw caution to the wind, I'd never have this opportunity again. "I'm just concerned, in my line of work I see it a lot, young couples who think they're in love and then end up hurt in the future."

Carlisle frowned at me "You're worried Jasper will hurt Alice."

It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes I am. She just seems so blinded by him and I'm concerned by the level of influence he has over her." I sighed and shook my head realising I may have gone too far "Look I know she's not my daughter and this really isn't any of my business, I just wanted you to understand my concerns."

Then he surprised me completely by laughing a little.

"Don't worry Chief Swan, like I said I do understand what your saying." he then sighed again and his face fell a little "Without going into to much detail, both Alice and Jasper have had a difficult life and they found happiness in each other. I know you may not want to believe it but Jasper truly does love her and I will vouch for him myself. He would do anything for her, including trying to get you to approve of him." he gave me a knowing smile.

I wasn't going to win this.

"You're a father Charlie, Alice is my daughter and I love her. If you can't trust Jasper can you at least trust me?"

With a resigned sigh I nodded, but if that boy put so much as a toe out of line….

* * *

Alice's pov

"I'm warning you now Jasper, Charlie is going to be on the lookout for anything he can charge you with so best behaviour. Understood." Carlisle warned as we drove home.

Jasper just grinned unconcerned "Best behaviour, of course."

He wrapped an arm tight around me as I sighed a little sadly, guess it was down to me to make Charlie like Jasper.

"He's got more in common with Edward than he thinks." Carlisle laughed a little making the rest of us frown. "He said you are 'blinded' by Jasper." he smiled at me in the rear-view mirror.

Everyone else chuckled but it just saddened me more. Why was it always so hard?

Jasper's arm tightened pulling me against his chest and I felt his lips press onto my hair.

"Why so sad?" he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him "Why does no one like you?" I mumbled sadly.

Jasper just chuckled "I have a way with people." he joked "Alice I don't care, you like me and that's all I need."

"I love you." I said firmly. "It just bothers me when people judge you."

I felt him shrug "Well like you said I didn't do myself any favours with Charlie. Why does it bother you so much?" he asked.

I sighed looking up at him "Cause I love you."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You're the sweetest person in the world you know that right. But you worry too much."

That made me smile. Jasper always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up, that's why it hurt so much when others refused to see these things.

We arrived home and I gazed longingly at the Porsche for a few seconds.

"Three days Alice, and be grateful that's your only punishment." Carlisle said as he and Esme made their way into the house.

Jasper sighed "Three days suddenly seems like a long time." he mumbled looking longingly at the car.

I smirked up at him. I would make Charlie like him if it killed me but right now we had some unfinished business to attend.

Giggling I led Jasper over to the car,

I turned so I was leaning against the Porsche and grinned up at my husband.

"Carlisle said it can't leave the garage." Jasper reminded me but from the smirk on his face I think he was onto my plan.

I wrapped my fingers around the front of his shirt pulling him closer "Who said anything about leaving?"

Opening the door I spun us around pushing Jasper into the car before crawling on top of him and pulling the door closed.

"Now where were we?"


End file.
